


Not like them

by Aeris444



Series: Let's have cake together [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: He never felt comfortable when all his friends were having these kind of conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Part of my ["Let's have cake together"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/637643) series.

Percival sipped his beer, keeping silent. He didn’t know what to say.

“Have you seen Sophia’s tits!” Leo said, nudging Gwaine who was sitting next to him.

“Yeah! Massive destruction weapon!”

“Key word is massive!” Bors added.

They all laughed, even Lancelot. Percival managed a chuckle.

After that the discussion went on as Gwaine started to imagine what it would feel like to put his cock between Sophia’s breasts.

Percival finished his beer and went to the kitchen to get another one.

He never felt comfortable when all his friends were having these kind of conversation. He was seventeen but still a virgin. When he heard his friends accounts of their intercourses, it didn’t do anything to him. He had event tried to watch porn but it was so disgusting to him. What pleasure could you find in touching someone you barely now so intimately? That eluded him.

After a talk with Elena, his best friend, he had even tried gay porn. If the prospect of spending time with a man was more appealing to him, the sex still seemed awkward. Elena told him it would probably change when he’d found the right one.

***

Ten years later, nothing has changed much. Only, now, Percival had learned his feelings were valid. He was different but not abnormal.


End file.
